


Connecting The Dots

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthmarks, Drawing On Each Other's Skin, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam Learning About Birthmarks, M/M, Memories of Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam learn the meanings of birthmarks. </p><p>They soon come to realize that the three tiny birthmarks that form an arch on Gabriel's lower back and the million dots situated about Sam's shoulder blades that represent a constellation aren't really a coincidence if they take the time to talk about their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have three parts, so bookmark just in case you don't wanna miss the two other chapters ! :)
> 
> Tumblr: charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com

“You have cannon shots all over your arms,” Gabriel remarked as he traced the birthmarks over Sam’s arms with his index finger, eyes twinkling in curiosity, “Those are becoming increasingly rare, you know.”

Sam, comfortably seated between Gabriel’s legs on the king-sized bed, hummed a little heedlessly as he typed something up on his laptop while his tongue poked out of his lips. His entire attention was focused on the online documents that were displayed on the screen, something that could actually be of any use for their case.

“You know what they say, Sammy-kins.” the archangel’s lips curved up into a smirk, pulling his chin on top of Sam’s shoulder as he stared at the display screen of the laptop in front of them before he wiggled his eyebrows, “ _Angel kisses_.”

“Oh, don’t even _go_ there.”

“Too cheesy?”

Sam began chuckling and turning his head to press a brief kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth before flashing him a wide smile, “ _Too cheesy_.”

“Hmm, I figured.”

“I do have quite a few birthmarks, though,” Sam said nonchalantly as he clicked his documents away before pointing a thumb over his left shoulder. “Shoulders and upper back, they're all over my shoulder blades too.”

Gabriel’s smirk expanded as he sneakily slipped one of his warm hands under Sam’s shirt, lifting it up so he could confirm - and yes, holy crap, _yes_. There were a thousand of them, small-sized dots that covered Sam’s upper back and even came close to his shoulder blades.

“You know what else they say?”

“What…?”

“That birthmarks could be an omen that determines a person’s traits or characteristics.” Gabriel said dreamily as he gazed over the tiny flecks and scoured the human’s skin with his thumb ever so gently, “And since you have them on your back, it means that you’re a truthful and open-minded person.”

Sam smiled and allowed his eyes to close at the feeling of Gabriel’s lips mouthing his back, “And you believe in all of that bullcrap?”

“Can’t you at least think a little positive about this?” Gabriel teased back, “About _anything_?”

“I am thinking positively when it comes to plausible facts and valid evidence.”

Gabriel nudged Sam’s skin with his nose and huffed, “Nerd.”

“Alright, fine. Then what about my shoulders?”

The archangel faltered a while before tugging the edges of Sam’s shirt up, looking for permission to remove the cloth. Sam lifted his arms without a word and Gabriel smiled, pulling his shirt off and over his head before ruthlessly tossing it across the room. Scanning Sam’s shoulders with his eyes, he could determine smaller dots carved into his skin and it made his wings beat incessant breezes around the room on instinct as he caressed them attentively with his fingertips.

The birthmarks that decorated Sam’s body made him look vulnerable, feel adored as they were being inspected by an archangel that had seen many wonderful things in life. It felt like worship, a sign of reverence as Gabriel whispered words of praise into his skin and kissed the tiny spots about his shoulder blades that caused Sam to relax back and sigh in contentment.

“Okay, so the ones for your shoulder indicates that you will have good fortune,” Gabriel informed, nuzzing Sam’s shoulder lightly before kissing it right there, “Which is mostly false, if you think about it.”

“Nah, this definition _definitely_ corresponds to me.”

“Sammy, you’re a hunter. Credit card fraud, fake names, hustling pool and poker…”

“No, I’m not talking about financial stuff. To hell with that, it’s the least of my problems. And I _do_ have good fortune,” Sam grinned and blindly patted his own shoulder to find Gabriel’s hand, before Gabriel decided to guide him and interlace their fingers together, “I have _you_.”

Gabriel pulled back to smile and gently push Sam’s head with his palm, “Who’s cheesy now, huh?”

“Touché.” Sam chuckled. “What about you?”  
  
“What about me?” Gabriel replied bluntly, a cocky smile bypassing his lips.  
  
“Birthmarks. Do you have any?”  
  
“Sure… I have a few on my dick. Wanna see?”  
  
“Alright, that’s ah – Jesus, I’d rather _not_.”  
  
“I was just kiddin’,” Gabriel drawled mockingly, “I have three perfectly well-aligned birthmarks on my lower back. Though when I sit down, they form an arch.” Gabriel explained as he busied himself with Sam’s loose hair strands, tucking his fingers under the warmth and stroking his scalp in a specific pattern. “Connecting the dots makes it seem like a bow that shoots invisible arrows.”  
  
A smile spread over Sam’s lips, “That sounds pretty cool.”  
  
The archangel shrugged, “Not cooler than my wings at any rate.”  
  
“The bow used to be the most powerful and effective weapon in the ancient world. I think it also depicted the doctrine of truth, which I read somewhere,” Sam said in a gentle tone, eyes fixated on the window of the back of their bedroom where the sun peeked from the corners, intending to blind both of them soon. “It plays a very intriguing part in men’s history.”

“It’s most likely just coincidental.” Gabriel muttered, arms snaking around his boyfriend’s waist, “They’re just birthmarks.”  
  
“Birthmarks representing a bow.”  
  
“I am the Trickster you doof, I shoved the truth so far up my ass that I had long forgotten the meaning of it while I was busy masquerading around. But if there was a different meaning to it - say, something that’s related to “ _fun_ ”, it would make more sense and the bow would probably not be as coincidental.”  
  
“So… if I comprehend, you’ve been lying to me all along and I shouldn’t have  trusted you enough to confide any of my secrets to you?” Sam questioned in a dramatic tone, but the smile playing on his lips only visible to himself as Gabriel was facing his back.  
  
“That’s not what I meant…”  
  
“You’re not a liar, Gabriel. Truth stands within your heart, I know that.” he said, turning his head to look at him with gleaming hazel eyes even when the sun didn’t shine on them, “You’re reliable enough to–”

“After all I did to you all of those years ago?”  
  
“The past is history, the future remains a mystery.” Sam whispered and leaned close to boop Gabriel’s nose, making his face wrinkle and eyes cross, “But present? Is _present_. I know you, I trust you, and on top of all that, _I love you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re so tiny…”  
  
“That’s what I told you.” Gabriel said with a sigh as he sat cross-legged with his back facing Sam, upper body exposed, “They’re just these… small, undefinable dots that I don’t even think have a meaning. All I’m aware of is that they have been there the moment I shaped this vessel. It’s not something I added, they just… randomly inserted themselves there, I guess.”  
  
There was a brief moment of silence where Sam occupied himself with the mysteries that were the three dots on Gabriel’s lower back and unconciously connected them together by tracing invisible lines over his skin with his fingers.  
  
“Have you ever used a bow before?” he questioned.  
  
“I actually have, once,” the archangel confirmed and lightly nodded, “Back in Heaven, Father had these special artifacts that he’d retrieved from Earth. It was weaponary and the first handcrafted objects for the most part that came from you humans which astounded every angel. Curiosity got so far over us that our Father had decided to lock the items away.”  
  
Sam frowned at that, looking up from over Gabriel’s shoulder before he quietly asked, “Why would he do that?”  
  
“Because he wanted to make it clear that they weren’t toys to play with, so to be sure that the youngest angels wouldn’t mess around with ‘em and harm themselves or anyone else with it, he had build a small house in the shape and size of a shrine in the host of Heaven where we would be able to visit and study the artifacts upclose but from behind glass that no one would be capable of breaking through. Kind of like a museum.”  
  
“That was very smart of him.”  
  
“It was.” Gabriel felt a tug at his lips before he decided to turn around so he could see Sam’s face. His whiskey eyes began to shimmer as soon as Sam caught the impish smirk, “But I stole an artifact.”  
  
The expression of absolute bliss on Sam’s face had swiftly altered to overexaggerated horror.  
  
“You _stole_ an artifact?”  
  
Gabriel seemed kind of proud of himself and his smirk grew in triumph as he batted his eyelashes Sam’s way, “Yep.”  
  
“How the hell did you get away with that?” Sam looked at him in disbelief, his eyebrows raised so far up that they partially disappeared behind the locks of hair that hung loose over his forehead, “Many have gotten away with theft but I don’t actually believe that you succeeded to deceive your dad when he’s _God_.”  
  
“Oh, you’re overrestimating my Father a lil’ here, Sambo. Sometimes my old man got his nose buried so deep in his books that his memory increasingly worsened and he began forgetting that he promised Raphael that they would go for a walk down the lane near Heaven’s lake.”  
  
“Okay, then enlighten me.” Sam said in a challenging tone and scooted a few inches closer to the archangel in front of him, both facing each other.  
  
“Well, since me, Lucifer, Raphael and Michael were the sole ones who were allowed to bring our Father company where he resided in his kingdom, we had access to every room in his castle. He was mostly always engaged into writing, so being the little sneaky bastards that we were, sometimes explored rooms that we weren’t even supposed to be in for a second in time!” he explained and Sam chuckled, “So when Dad had officially opened the shrine-shaped museum, Lucifer had found out after a while of shuffling around that there was a keyhole situated in the back of it that had a specific structure.”  
  
Sam snorted, “And you stole his keys, too?”  
  
“Even _better_. I manipulated the lock with my mojo and was granted access as soon as I succeeded to get the hang of how to slither my grace all the way through the passage inside the lock. The glass that kept the artifacts secured had vanished and I got away with a weapon that instantly caught my eye, which was the bow.” Gabriel said and did an archery stance as if he were holding an invisible bow in his hands, one eyes closed around the sight window as he aimed for the framed picture that hung on the wall, “I remember the power I felt within that thing. Such a piece of beauty.”  
  
With the twinkle that had bloomed in Gabriel’s left eye, Sam could distinguish that there was a little bit of regret and sadness mixed with the memories he brought up. Practically as if his acts of mischief he’d committed should’ve been spared instead of messing around with stuff that his Father forbid him to play with.  
  
Gabriel was the kind of individual who had a heart that beat for tricks and fun but could go as far as feel extremely guilty about his actions, especially when he unintentionally hurt or annoyed the ones he loved.  
  
Sam, a little bit affected by Gabriel’s sadness, decided to light the mood a little and question him further, “Did you practice archery?”  
  
And by the look of joy that suddenly replaced Gabriel’s regretful one, he could tell that he had done the right thing.

“Absolutely!” he cheered, “There was a private zone in Heaven every morning where I went to when I needed some time alone or just plain tranquility. It’s where I began figuring out how exactly the bow worked even though I had little patience for it while the angels were seeking for the missing item for weeks.”  
  
“What were your targets?”  
  
“At first I just practiced my aim accuracy and positioning. I didn’t want to shoot any living creature, I’m not that vile and never was,” Gabriel sucked in a deep breath as he rocked back and forth in his spot, “So I made my own archery targets out of wood and drew scoring zones as a game so that it could become fun.”  
  
“What about the angels, did they find out that you were the one behind the stolen weapon?”  
  
Gabriel shot into a laugh, “Yes! Yes, they _did_. Took them long enough but eventually someone had mentioned that they had seen me fly around with a bow in my pouch, and to confirm the truth, my Father visited my temple and rummaged through all of my stuff, finally finding out that the bow was stocked into my drawer.”  
  
“If I was your Father, I would’ve punished you real good.” Sam jested with a smirk.  
  
“Oh he did, alright. Just not _that_ kind of punishment…” the archangel sent him a brief wink that made Sam chuckle a little, “I wasn’t allowed to go out of my temple for two weeks except for when I had a message to deliver to my three older brothers. They were mostly just busy executing orders, organizing or reading the parchments like the committed shithead they were. And even though we were mischievous fledglings, we grew up to be a lot more reverent and compliant towards our Father and kept ourselves at bay even when curiosity tickled our wings.”  
  
There was a moment of silence were both of them just stared at each other with a smile, Sam studying the different colours that spiked in Gabriel’s eyes while the archangel failed to restrain a giggle and just leaned in to connect their lips together. It was an opportunity for Sam to feel the archangel’s warm skin under his palm as he massaged his sides.  
  
“So you’re the story behind archery?” Sam whispered against his lips, his fingers dipping into Gabriel’s skin.  
  
“Yeah. Father might have punished me for bein’ a little shit but, he also stole _my_ idea and gifted it to a human who would bring it to everybody’s attention one day and let the game develop further on.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes, “He was a big fan of some of my concepts, you know? I loved playing with that thing, too. Kinda miss those times…”  
  
“Maybe that story has something to do with your birthmarks.”  
  
Their foreheads collided and their voices turned into whispers.  
  
“Alright then Samski, then maybe the birthmarks on _your_ shoulder blades might have a story to tell aswell.”  
  
Sam exhaled in desperation, his breath ghosting over Gabriel’s lips, “They don’t really make me think of anything.”  
  
“Well, your back is covered of them. They’re so close that you could connect them together and… hmm…” Gabriel blinked lazily as Sam nuzzled their noses together and simpered,  "…it kind of makes me think of a constellation. Does that make sense?“

**Author's Note:**

> Pwease leave feedback and some kudos. It means a lot! <3


End file.
